Ash X Delia: Realizing a Mother's Feelings
by Poke456
Summary: Ash soon discovers a change in his mother and suddenly started to evolve into more than a son!


**After returning from Sinnoh, Ash felt like he was in for some down time from his journeys! Ash then soon realizes there was a change in his mother! As usual he just ignores it and went to check on his pokemon at Professor Oak's labatory! Delia soon lays on the couch thinking about Ash! She then says in her head, "Oh Ash I just wish you could stay with me forever but I would just be holding you back! Oh if only there was some way to get the Ash I want back I would even, wait that's it!" Delia came up with a plan and got everything ready! Ash then came back home after sunset! Ash says, "Uh Mom are you home?" Delia says, "I am sweetie!" Ash says, "Then where are you?" Delia says, "I'm upstairs come up to my room!" Ash says, "Uh okay!" Ash heads on over to his mother's room and he doesn't see her and says, "Mom where are you?" Delia shuts the door and says, "Right here sweetie pie!" Ash was shocked seeing her mother's nude body and said, "Mom what are you.." Delia shushed his mouth and said, "What's wrong can't a mother act sexy for his son?" Ash says, "Whoa wait what?" Delia says, "Look sweetie the reason that I been silent the past few days was I want more time with you I just miss you a lot!" Delia cried and Ash hugged her naked body and rubbed her tears away! Ash says, "Oh Mom it's okay I still love you no matter what!" Delia says, "Really?" Ash says, "I do!" Delia says, "Oh Ash thank you sweetie!" Delia hugged Ash hard and finally let go! Ash then gets naked and hugs her tight! Delia says, "Wow it's easier this way!" Ash says, "You know what else could be better!" Delia says, "What's that sweetie?" Ash then pushes his mother onto her bed and they both lie down! Then Ash says, "This!" Ash kisses his mother on the lips she tries to fight it but then realizes it was the only way to reconnect with her son! Ash then moved on to kissing her neck making her ticklish and moved on to sucking her bresses which turned her on and reminded her of the days which she had him around! Finally her love goo came out and now Delia flipped Ash over and licked his penis hard and tickled his tummy till his love goo came out but Delia wanted it so she took her pussy and let it absorb it all! Ash recovered and said, "You know something Mom you're so an amazing lover!" Delia says, "I know I can't believe that of all the girls I'm your type!" Ash says, "Well you maybe my Mom but you still got the body and heart of an angel to me!" Delia says, "Maybe even enough to let you stay!" Ash says, "We'll see but you'll always be my no. 1!" Delia says, "Oh Ashy!" Delia kissed Ash on the lips the kiss lasted a few seconds! The next day Delia had a surprise ready for Ash! Ash says, "Mom what's going on?" Ash sees his mother in a wedding gown and says, "Mom are you getting married?" Delia says, "No Ashy we are getting married!" Ash says, "Huh!" Delia says, "You see since you decided to continue your journey I figure it would be better to get it outta the way you know!" Ash says, "But uh!" Delia bends down and takes his son hand and says, "Look we may never get a second chance at this and I really want it!" Ash says, "I hear you but where would we get married?" Delia says, "Simple I picked the best spot in the forest we can get married there!" Ash says, "Well all right!" Delia says, "That a boy now let's get you dressed!" Ash and Delia later arrived in the deepest part of the forest where their minister was waiting for them! The wedding got under way and they both said I do and they're officially married! Ash swung Delia into his arms and kissed her on the lips the kiss lasted a few seconds and Delia said, "Thank you Ash!" Ash says, "No problem Delia!" Delia blushed and said, "Guess I'm both your wife and your mother now!" Ash says, "Let's go home!" Delia says, "You bet!" As soon as they got home Delia turned on some music and danced with Ash as husband and wife! Ash then woke up and realized it was all a dream and said, "None of it was real!" Delia says, "What's wrong sweetie?" Ash says, "Uh nothing!" Delia says, "Wow you sure did sleep for a long time mind if I?" Ash says, "Uh sure!" Delia hugged her son and slept with him! Ash then kissed his mom on the lips the kiss lasted a few seconds and soon falls asleep! Delia said, "Yes my son does love me!" The End!**


End file.
